A New Life in Ambrindell
by lovespellz1151
Summary: Have you ever met a farie? Well, David and Tom have. Read to find out how they met and what happends to David's and Tom's freindship.


Period 6: 10- 31-06

My best friend Tom and I were running through the meadow near the forest, hearing our hearts beating faster and harder with every stretch of our legs we take. Suddenly, we tripped and fell over a small little bridge and screamed with pain, "Ahhh!" Tom was in much more pain than I was from the way he blamed me, "Danny! Why did you trip me?" "Oh, no I didn't." I replied back with one question in thought. What was it that we tripped over? "Then what was it then?" Tom replied back as he was calming himself down and shaking all the dust off his clothes. I got up slowly and I too dusted off my clothes. Then I walked over from where we tripped and saw a little tiny bridge. It was so small even a mouse wouldn't fit on it. I then questioned Tom about what he thought that it was, "Tom, what do you think this is exactly?" "It looks like a little bridge for those little fairies that we heard about." Tom said with pride. "Let's follow it in. The stories that we heard about could have been true!" Tom said with great excitement.

We followed the bridge into the forest which was connected by a small narrow pathway made with beautiful shiny pebbles. Tom was so excited to find out what was at the end of the path that he almost stepped on a little tiny village at the end. Before he could have tripped on the little tiny village I yelled out, "Tom wait!" "What?" he said back wondering what could have happened? "You're going to step on the little tiny houses made out of twigs and grass." I said with great amazement. "Oh my land, you are right!" Tom said as he bent down looking at it closely. During that time I saw a little fairy coming out from one of the built houses. "Look Tom, there is one now!" The fairy saw them and got really scared, so she used some of her magic and accidentally turned them into small little people. They were the same size as the fairy. It took them awhile to realize that they weren't big anymore. Tom was the first to realize that they weren't their real size. "Ahhh…! Danny were not big anymore, were…were small now!" He yelled out while he was panicking. "Oh no, I'm so sorry. I just got a little scared. My name is Topaz or Princess Topaz as you may call me." Said the fairy. "That's great, uh… Princess Topaz, but do you think you could change us back?" I asked her hoping that I could turn back to my regular size. Then Topaz responded back with a sad look on her face, "I'm so sorry once again, but my magic is permanent. No one could help you." "Then we are just going to stay here. We can't go back home nor can we see our family." I told them with a smile on my face. Then Topaz looked at me with a shy smile on her face and said, "Well then, welcome to the village of Ambrindell. This is a place full of fairies. I hope you will enjoy this place." As she said that I was looking around in amazement and asking myself, who would have thought that a place like this even would exists. The place was so beautiful. I saw many fairies in many shapes and sizes. And seeing how beautiful Topaz was just took my breath away.

Many days had past and Topaz and I became closer than friends. Tom and I don't really hang out anymore. I started to think about why he doesn't like me. Like maybe he's jealous. Then off in a distance I see topaz coming towards me and says," I know it's a big responsibility, but will you take my hand in marriage? I know were different, but we'll always have each other." I was shocked to hear those words coming from her mouth, but this is what I said to her, "I will take your hand in marriage and never let you be cold nor will you be hungry." Then we told the whole village about our engagement. And when I told Tom he didn't look too excited.

Sooner or later the special day had come for Topaz and I. We had got all ready and when the time came there she was walking down the isle as her beautiful self she is. Then Tom came out of no where holding a dagger in his hands and running up behind Topaz while holding her captive. Everyone that came to the wedding got scared and ran away screaming. I took a step closer to them wondering why he's doing this and how am I going to save her. "Stop! If you come any closer I'll… I'll kill her!" he had announced in aloud voice nervously. I had just ignored what he had said and kept walking slowly towards them. "Look Tom, I don't want to hurt you. Just let Topaz go." I told him softly and calmly. "No!" he yelled as he tightened his grip on the dagger closer to her neck. Topaz then screamed softly, "Ahhh… oh Danny please save me!" I looked at her then at a couple of swords behind me. "Why don't you put that dagger away and fight like a real man would?" He through her aside and the same with the dagger. I got the swords and we fought with all our might. Then he stabbed me when I wasn't looking. It hurt like a thousand broken pieces of glass going through my body. Tom had thought he had won, so he turned around to Topaz. "why would you do this to us?" she asked him sadly. "Because he had always gotten what he wanted. He had won something as beautiful as you are." He had told her. "Erg." Something had came behind him and stabbed Tom in the back and killed him. "Well at least you had great friends who cared about you." says Danny with great bravery. And then that was the end of Tom. The villagers had bandaged me up and so on went the wedding.

Many years had passed and Topaz and I were blessed with 3 children. Their names were: Opal, Amethyst, and Sapphire. They grew up as beautiful women fairies and married handsome men fairies.


End file.
